


Coração ainda batendo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Past Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Kerry nunca pensou que se apaixonaria de novo.
Relationships: Courtney Brown/Kerry Weaver





	Coração ainda batendo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still beating heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698614) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Kerry pensou que tivesse enterrado seu coração junto com Sandy. Tinha Henry e seu trabalho, deveria ser o bastante, e nunca esperou se apaixonar de novo. Conhecer Courtney foi como cortar pele queimada para liberar a pressão e a ajudar a respirar de novo, pele morta quebrando para dar espaço para seu coração bater. Courtney via algo nela, algo que não podia ver em si mesma, e com isso, lembrou Kerry de que ainda estava viva, que tinha permissão de seguir em frente, continuar com sua vida. Courtney era o ar fresco que lembrava Kerry de que ainda estava respirando.


End file.
